Babysitting
by evil alien chickens
Summary: Not sure what to say for this one. KuramaxHiei maybe just read it.


peeks out from behind tree Yes, I have written yet another new thing. No, I am not ashamed of my blatant disregard for the fact that my other stories need updating. However, I am rather nervous about how all of you will take this. The idea just crept up on me, and I liked it, so I of course decided to write it down.

Please Note: Though I have some idea of where I could take a plot for this chapter, it is highly unlikely there will be more chapters. However, if I get an overwhelming amount of reviews demanding I continue, and some ideas on what to do, I may consider continuing.

Also: Rather odd idea, just go with it, 'okay?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama knocked gently on the door, the slight impact of his knuckles against the wood creating a surprisingly loud noise. After a brief pause, the door was opened by a petite, blue-haired woman.

"Ah, you must be the sitter—Kurama, wasn't it? Come in and I'll introduce you to him," she smiled politely and stood to the side, inviting him inside.

The redhead smiled back and stepped through the doorway, respectfully slipping off his shoes as he did so, the cool night air ruffling his long hair a little. The small woman led him through an archway to a living room.

Indicating the room's occupant, who had been standing silently near the arch when they entered, she said, "This is my son, Hiei."

Kurama's smiled remained, but a curious look grew behind his eyes as he gazed quietly at the boy before him.

The woman handed him a slip of paper with emergency numbers, kissed her son, and hurried out of the house, the door snapping shut behind her. Kurama focused once again on the other, allowing his curiosity to show a bit more plainly now that the mother had left.

His 'charge' gazed back coldly, "Well, are you going to tell me your name or stand there staring like an idiot all night?" His voice was quite deep. It was also as chilly and sharp as the wind outside.

The slim redhead blinked calmly and replied, in a pleasant but inquisitive manner, "I'm Kurama, nice to meet you." He smirked a little when a hint of annoyance crept over the dark-haired boy's face.

"Hn." He turned sharply and strode over to flop on the couch.

"I wonder," Kurama sat down on the other side of the sofa, "why it is you need a babysitter. You can't be much younger than me."

Hiei huffed a bit but answered, "I don't. I'm seventeen, going to be eighteen in a couple of months. My mom's just an overprotective worrywart."

"I see. Well, despite the fact that you obviously wish I wasn't here, if I leave before your mom gets back I won't get paid, so we can either stare at each other all night, or you can get used to my being here and think of something for us to do." Kurama stretched his legs out in front of him and yawned a little, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

The silence stretched on while Hiei glared at Kurama and Kurama gazed unconcernedly at the ceiling.

After a couple of minutes, Hiei sighed explosively, "Fine! What are we supposed to do then?"

Kurama gave a gentle, if not somewhat smug, smile. "Well, I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten yet. We could get a pizza. Then maybe you could give me a slightly more detailed explanation as to why your mom thinks you need some one to watch over you."

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away, scowling, "Whatever." It was embarrassing to be babysat at his age, especially by someone who appeared to be no older than he.

"I'm eighteen by the way." Kurama said offhandedly (Fate seems to like rubbing things in Hiei's face, huh?) as he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he started to dial with his companions confused crimson eyes fixed on him.

"Why are you using that? The phone is right next to you."

Kurama finished dialing and held the device to his ear, as he answered he reflected with some surprise at the lack of harshness in Hiei's voice. "I know, I just prefer to use my phone, it's a weird quirk I have. Hello! I'd like…"

Hiei used the time while Kurama ordered to study the tall young man. He was, Hiei had to admit, very good looking; his features were fine and soft, but they showed strength and confidence. He had vibrant green eyes and waist length hair the color of blood. His body was slender, but he had an air of power around him that suggested he was stronger than his rather delicate appearance suggested.

In addition, Hiei had never known anyone who could get under his skin so quickly and easily, and, while this was irritating, it was also…rather intriguing.

Hiei, absorbed in contemplating Kurama, failed to notice that he had finished his call and was now staring back at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

The quiet, slightly amused inquiry made Hiei jump a little, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The darker youth slouched further back into the couch, "You didn't."

Kurama gave a small grin, "As you say. So why is it that your mom thinks you have to have supervision?" He leaned forward, being careful not to seem overly eager. This boy interested him greatly. His appearance alone was pretty remarkable.

Hiei was, to be blunt, short: as far as Kurama could tell, he wasn't even five feet. Despite his height, and, admittedly, rather childish looks, there was a sense of strength and maturity surrounding Hiei that made Kurama respect him (even though the maturity was a little difficult to see at the moment).

His eyes and hair were quite unusual too. His hair stuck up in a shape that resembled the flame of a candle; it was mostly black, but the edges of the 'flame' were outlined in blue and there was a jagged white line, like a firework, in the center. Hiei's eyes were the most noticeable things about him though: deep, dark shining scarlet—like glossy, beautifully cut rubies. Kurama made a mental note to ask if the features were natural.

He had a slim frame, but Kurama could tell that it would be a very foolish person who would underestimate him.

All in all, he was utterly fascinating.

Kurama woke from his musings as Hiei made another of his 'hn' sounds and looked away uncooperatively, apparently refusing to answer the question. Kurama chuckled lightly, deciding to let the subject drop for the moment.

"Well then, what shall we do? I'm sure you don't want to sit around doing nothing all night. Do you know how to play Canasta?"

Hiei looked up disinterestedly, "What?"

"Canasta. It's a card game. I could teach you if you like."

He stared at Kurama for a few seconds, and then sighed in a resigned fashion, "Fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, tell me what you all think.


End file.
